Three-dimensional (3D) display technology has been an inevitable display technology development trend in the feature according to the ccognitive style that are familiar by people in natural, wherein autostereoscopic 3D technology is very popular because complex auxiliary apparatus is not in need.
There are various ways to achieve autostereoscopic 3D, including gating and lenticular lens; wherein, the grating technology can avoid image crosstalk efficiently among different views to achieve better three-dimensional display efficiency. However, because about half light of the transmitting light are shielded by light-shielding portions of the grating, the brightness of the 3D mold is damaged up to about half, and brightness of 2D image is obvious decreased in 2D/3D switchable display. Therefore, corresponding technologies are necessary to be applied to solve the problem.
As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a structural schematic diagram showing traditional post-mounted autostereoscopic display apparatus, comprising a backlight module 1, a brightness enhancement film 2, a grating layer 3, a lower polarizer 4, a liquid crystal display 5 and an upper polarizer 6 stacking in sequence; wherein, the backlight module 1 comprises a LED 11, a light guide plate 12 and a diffuser 13; the LED 11 is set on a side of the light guide plate 12, and the diffuser 13 is set above the light guide plate 12. As shown in FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a plane structural schematic diagram of the grating layer in the related art. The grating layer 3 comprises a plurality of light-shielding strips 31 arranged in intervals, the light-shielding strips 31 are light-shielding regions, and light-transmitting regions 32 are between two light-shielding strips 31. In the backlight module 1, apart of polarized light can be reused through the brightness enhancement film 2 and gets better obviously; however, light of the light-shielding regions is still damaged when passing through the grating layer 3.